Fight for Freedom
by The Great Fuzz
Summary: Minecraftia has been taken over by an evil being, called the Master. Join Kat and her friends in their fight for freedom. (This is my first fanfiction so just bear with me! Also the story will be much better then this summary!)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction so you guys are just gonna have to bear with me! Any reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**

_Kat_

Hey! I'm Kat. I'm fourteen years old and I live in Minecraftia. It used to be such a pleasant world, but now, well. Let me explain what happened...

_*nine years ago*_

"MUMMY!" I scream. There are people everywhere in our village, destroying and killing everyone and anyone who tries to stop them. Suddenly, five men charge into our house, knocking over a picture of mummy and daddy's wedding photo. Tears roll down my blotchy red cheeks, as I try to find mummy. I scream out to her again, but I can't hear her reply. Running up the stairs and away from the men, I see my parents. "KAT!" they shout simultaneously. I stumble towards them in hysterics. My dad is grabbing his diamond helmet and sword. "They'll kill you Richard!" mum wails. "I know, but I have to help. I love you, both of you." He smiles sadly, and bravely goes downstairs.

Mummy and I scramble out the window, listening out for daddy. We hear him yell. More tears come, but mummy stops moving. Her eyes are wide, and there is an arrow sticking out from her back. "I love you so much, Kat. Now run, quick," she whispers. Her hand goes limp in mine, and I run.

_*****__present day__*****_

Since then, I've discovered who was behind that attack. He's called the Master. He has an army, and they enslaved Minecraftia, and if anybody dares to speak out against him, well, let's just say they won't be saying anything anymore. No one is safe. Even Herobrine has come back from the Nether to help us. He and Notch have set up a rebel group: the Resistance.

Within the Resistance, there's a small specialist group: Alpha Squad. Only very few people make it to this group, and there's a reason why. We've got powers. Yes, that's me too. I'm the one and only shape-shifter. My best friend, Myah, controls fire. Then, there's the twins, Eva and Finn. Eva controls earth and nature, and Finn has air (pretty much just the wind). Jack controls water and ice. They're the four elementals. Jade can move things with her mind, but she only uses her powers in combat. Lastly is Ethan. He immediately knows how to use any weapon, and is the best PvP player in Minecraftia.

Notch told us that we can't show our powers to the rest of the Resistance, because we might scare them away. So, we have been given a private training room where we can practice against each other, or against dummies. Every now and then, Herobrine or Notch come in and help out. But sometimes they make us fight them, which is fun!


	2. The Chase of Ice and Fire

**A/N: Soo I'm back again! Woo! Thanks for the follows/favourites and the review ^3^  
><strong>**Hopefully I'll be updating this once or twice a week...**

_Kat_

"Kat come _on_, we're going to be late!," Myah complains. A smoky scent starts filling the air. I hate it when she gets angry.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" I huff. Quickly brushing my blonde hair, I hurry out of our shared room. She grabs my arm and runs off to the training room, dragging me along with her. We enter the room just as the clock strikes ten. I sigh loudly. Why is she so obsessive with punctuality? The only other person here is Jack, who is absent-mindedly playing with small snowflakes, watching them dance over his hands.

I hear footsteps approaching the door, and hear Eva excitedly babbling away. When she comes through the door, I notice Finn, Jade and Ethan trailing behind her. Jade looks over at me, and rolls her eyes. 'Help me!' she mouths, and I can't help but giggle.

Jack turns his attention away from his snowflakes, and walks over to Jade. There must be something going on with those two. They're always together! Suddenly, Eva comes rushing up to Myah and I. "Look what I can do now!" she squeals. She cups her hands together and closes her eyes. A small, green plant slowly appears in her palms.

"That's amazing," I breathe. To be honest, I'm surprised that she's done it without breaking anything, or tripping herself or someone else up. Clapping her hands together, it disappears.

"I know! Have you learned anything new?" Eva enquires.

"I have!" Myah interjects. Before anyone can protest, she snaps her fingers and a flame appears. It forms into a ball, and starts flying around the room. I gaze at it in awe. At this point, Jack has noticed, and creates a little snowflake of his own, and chases the flame around the room. Eva whispers something to Finn, and he grins. She creates a leaf, then it takes off in the air. Finn is propelling the leaf, and Eva is controlling the direction. They join in the chase of ice and fire. Jade, Ethan and I watch and admire the event. Suddenly, Eva somehow trips, and the leaf settles on my shoulder. Finn laughs and shakes his head.

"Hey, Kat, why don't you join them?" Ethan suggests.

"But I can only shape-shift, remember?" I tell him, confused.

"Yes, but why don't you shift into a small bird or something and chase them?"

I smile, realising that it could actually work. Closing my eyes, I focus on the image of a small robin. Still concentrating, I feel my particles disperse, then come back together as the robin. It wasn't painful as such, just a very strange sensation. Jade stoops down and picks me up, then throws me into the air. With a flap of my wings, I join the chase. Twisting, turning, diving, rolling. Everybody laughs beneath me. "Hey, Ethan, can we attack you with our elements?" Finn asks.

"Bring it on!" he replies, sounding confident.

Myah pulls her flame back, and increases its size. She lets it hover on her palm, whilst Ethan draws out his diamond sword. Jack does the same with his snowflake, turning it into a large snowball. Eva summons more leaves, trying not to drop them, and Finn gathers more wind for them. I just flutter down onto Jade's shoulder. I'd rather not be sliced in half by Ethan.

"Ready?" grins Jack. Ethan nods, readying his sword. Eva and Finn are first to go, and their whirlwind of green, arrow shaped leaves dive towards him. With a few deft swings, the leaves are left scattered on the floor. The two-some sigh, at the loss. Next up is Jack, who quickly hurls a barrage of snowballs. Again, Ethan blocks, swings and dodges. Jack shrugs it off and calls back his snow. Lastly is Myah. She raises her palm, tilts it upwards, then flicks it round, shooting her flame. He dives out of the way, then leaps into the air and grabs a wooden beam. The fire disappears, and he jumps back down off the beam.

I shift back into human form, and start applauding him. He laughs and bows dramatically. "Jade, why don't you show us something?" Eva chimes in.

"No thanks, Eva. I believe using my powers outside of combat is wrong," Jade states simply.

"Why don't you and Kat fight each other then? That counts as combat, right?" Eva persists. Jade looks at me, and I shrug. She sighs and walks into the middle of the room. We stand about ten metres apart, and ready ourselves. I shift into my favourite form; a wolf. Out of nowhere, some throwing knives form in Jade's hands. Everybody gasps. "Jade! That's amazing! I never knew you could conjure things!" Eva chirps.

"I don't think anybody did," Jack said. Jade smirks, and gets into a fighting stance. I lower my head, with my grey-blue fur bristling. A growl escapes my mouth, and I lunge.


	3. Knives and Claws

**A/N: Hey there! How's life? I'm just gonna get straight back to the story...**

_Kat_

My eyes lock onto Jade's. With a flick of her wrist, I'm knocked off balance and miss her by a few feet. She must have gotten stronger since we last duelled. I try again, but still I can't touch her. Looks like I need to have a different approach. Maybe a small and agile creature will be more effective. Jade takes a knife and throws it in the air, steadying it. In a flash it's hurtling towards me, but it misses. Barely. An idea springs into my mind. It's not the safest idea I've had, but it's all I've got.

Before she can send another knife my way, I leap into the air, feeling my particles shift and come back together, this time as a blackbird. Flapping my wings, I nimbly dodge in and out of the knives, which seem to be never ending. Risking a glance in Jade's direction, I notice that she's getting tired. Her green eyes look drained, her skin pale. This is my chance.

Looping in the air, I dive down and quickly shift into another beast. This time, it's a large Bengal tiger. She steps back slightly, in surprise, but she's too late. My dinner plate sized paws land squarely on her chest, forcing her onto the floor. The room is so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. Satisfied with my victory, I move off her, waiting patiently. Jade still hasn't moved.

Jack slowly moves towards her, worry flashing across his face. "Jade," he whispers. "Jade, you can get up now." A large, crimson stain starts seeping through her right shoulder. Finn moves forwards to inspect the wound.

"It's a deep cut," he mutters.

"I-I didn't mean t-to!" I stutter, stupidly. "Really! I d-didn't!" They all turn to face me, expressionless. I realise I'm still the tiger, so I quickly change back to normal. I shakily step towards her, but Jack blocks my way.

"Get away from her." His words drip with venom.

"But-"

"NOW!" Jack's eyes are like frost, piercing through my soul. I turn to the others, but they just look down at their feet. Even Myah. So much for friends. I leave the room, still not fully comprehending what I've done. Soon, I'm running. My feet hit the ground hard, guiding me to the exit. Through the corridors, past other people, out into the open. A forest is a few hundred feet from where I'm standing, so I take my chance.

When I reach it, I shift again. Four paws hit the ground beneath me, blue-grey fur shining in the newly risen moon. Howling in despair, anger and sorrow, I run, not looking back once.

**A/N: I'm quite pleased with this chapter :3 Feeling a bit evil at the moment... hehe... Also, sorry about the excessive use of "I" and "my"! Reviews make me feel fuzzy ^.* And sorry it's a bit short!**


End file.
